Contes et légendes
by SNT59
Summary: Des contes et des légendes...Qui n'en a jamais lu ou entendu ?
1. Chapter 1

Je commence une nouvelle série de petit one-shot, tiré des contes de Grimm ou de légendes, d'où le nom de cette série. Mais, il y a une petite différence : vous imaginez Duo ou Heero en petit chaperon rouge ?

Tiré du conte : Neigeblanche et Roserouge

_Quatre et Duo._

Il était une pauvre veuve, qui vivait seule dans une petite chaumière, et qui avait deux rosiers au bout de son jardin, devant sa demeure :

L'un qui portait des roses blanches, l'autre qui portait des roses rouges.

Elle avait aussi deux fils, Quatre et Duo qui, s'ils avaient étaient des filles, se nommeraient Neigeblanche et Roserouge, tant leur teint et leur beauté les faisaient ressembler aux roses de son jardin.

C'était les fils les plus sages du monde, obéissants et actifs, pieux et bons de cœur.

La seule différence était que Quatre avait plus de douceur encore que Duo et se montrait plus calme.

Si Duo se plaisait plutôt à courir les prés ou les champs pour y cueillir des fleurs ou attraper des papillons, Quatre préférait rester avec sa mère et l'aidait au ménage où lui faisait la lecture quand le ménage était fini.

Mais il n'empêche que les deux fils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur et se tenaient toujours par la main quand ils allaient ensemble se promener ou faire quelques commissions.

Si Quatre disait à son frère :

Nous ne nous séparerons jamais !

Duo lui répondait :

Jamais jusqu'à la Mort.

Et leur mère ajoutait alors :

Tout ce que l'un peut avoir, il doit le partager avec l'autre.

Il leur arrivait souvent d'aller seuls dans les bois pour chercher des fraises, ou des framboises peut-être, ou d'autre petits fruits rouges. Aucune bête ne leur faisait de mal, toutes s'approchaient d'eux sans crainte, au contraire ; le lièvre venait leur manger dans la min, le chevreuil venait paître à côté d'eux et le cerf gambadait joyeusement dans leur voisinage, tandis que dans les arbres, les oiseaux chantaient pour eux de leur mieux.

Jamais la moindre mésaventures ne leur survint, et si ils se laissaient surprendre pas la nuit pour s'être attardés dans la forêt, ils se faisaient un lit de mousse et dormaient côte à côte jusqu 'au matin.

Leur maman le savait et ne se faisait pas de tracas à leur sujet dans ce cas-là.

Une fois qu'ils avaient dormi dans la forêt, ils avaient eu la surprise, quand l'aurore les avait réveillées, de voir à côté de leur lit de mousse un bel enfant dans une robe d'une blancheur éblouissante et au regard aussi noir que l'onyx. Il était assis, puis il s'était levé, les couvrant d'un regard affectueux ; il s'était éloigné sans prononcer une parole, puis avait disparu dans la forêt.

Ils se rendirent compte alors qu'ils avaient dormi tout près d'un précipice et qu'ils y seraient inévitablement tombés, avec l'obscurité s'ils avaient fait seulement quelques pas de plus.

Leur maman leur avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient du voir l'ange gardien qui veille sur les enfants sages.

Propre comme ils l'a tenaient, c'était un plaisir de voir la petite chaumière de leur mère :

Duo s'en occupé l'été, et il ne manquait jamais d'apporter au lit de sa mère, chaque jour avant son réveil, un frai bouquet d fleurs où il y avait toujours une rose de chaque rosier, une blanche et une rouge.

En hiver, c'était Quatre qui se levait pour allumer le feu et mettre le chaudron à la crémaillère ; c'était un chaudron de cuivre jaune, mais qui brillait comme l'or tellement il était bien récuré et poli.

Et le soir, s'il neigeait, la maman disait :

Va, Quatre, et pousse le verrou.

Ils s'installaient alors près du feu, la maman chaussait ses lunettes et lisait à haute voix dans un gros livre, tandis que les fils filaient la quenouille tout en l'écoutant. Un agnelet se réchauffait aussi, couché à leurs pieds ; et derrière eux, une colombe, sur son perchoir, dormait la tête cachée sous son aile.

Mais un soir qu'ils étaient là bien tranquilles devant l'âtre, voilà que tout à coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Va vite ouvrir, Duo, dit la mère, c'est sans doute quelque voyageur qui demande l'abri d'un toit.

Duo courut tirer le loquet, s'attendant à voir un pauvre homme. Mais non : c'était un ours qui avançait sa grosse tête sombre entre la porte et le montant. Duo se rejeta en arrière en poussant un grand cri, l'agneau se mit à bêler, la colombe à battre des ailes, et Quatre courut se réfugier derrière le lit de sa mère.

N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai pas de mal ! dit l'ours sur le seuil. Je suis à moitié gelé et voudrai seulement me réchauffer un peu chez vous.

Viens près du feu, pauvre ours, mais prend garde à ne pas te roussir le poil, dit la mère qui appela aussitôt :

Quatre, Duo, vous pouvez revenir ! l'ours ne vous fera pas de mal : il n'a que de bonnes intentions.

Ils revinrent alors tout deux, puis l'agnelet et la colombe se rapprochèrent également petit à petit, oubliant leur premier effroi.

Vous, les enfants, leur dit l'ours, venaient donc un peu tomber la neige qui reste prise dans ma fourrure !

Ils attrapèrent le balai et lui débarrassèrent le poil de toute neige, cependant qu'il grognait d'aise devant le bon feu. Tout à fait rassuré au bout d'un moment, les garçons s'amusèrent bientôt avec ce grand pataud et se mirent à taquiner leur visiteur : ils enfonçaient leurs menottes dans sa fourrure et lui tirait le poil, tambourinait sur son dos avec leur petits pieds, le bousculaient et le roulaient d'un côté à l'autre, le fouettaient même avec une badine de noisetier, riant aux éclats de l'entendre grogner.

L'ours les laissa faire de bonne grâce, s'exclamant seulement lorsqu'ils lui faisait mal :

Ne m'assassinez pas les enfants ! Quatre, Duo, écoutez ! Il ne faut pas tuer son fiancé !

Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir, avant de se mettre au lit, la mère offrit à l'ours de rester :

Tu peux bien te coucher là et dormir devant l'âtre, lui dit-elle, au moins tu sera à l'abris et protégé du froid !

Il resta donc, mais le jour blanchissait à peine quand les garçonnets le laissèrent partir en lui ouvrant la porte ; et il s'en alla, trottant dans la neige, directement dans la forêt.

Et depuis ce soir-là, chaque soir à la même heure, l'ours revint se coucher près du feu, en laissant les garçons s'amuser avec lui autant qu'il leur plaisait ; on s'habitua même si bien à lu dans la chaumière, que le verrou n'était jamais tiré avant la venue tardive du noir compère.

Après le retour du printemps, lorsque tout était vert dehors, l'ours, un matin, dit à Quatre :

Il faut à présent que je m'en aille, et je ne pourrais revenir de tout l'été.

Pourquoi ? Où t'en vas-tu ainsi ? demanda le garçonnet.

Dans la forêt : j'ai mes trésors à protéger et à garder contre les nains méchants, répondit-il. Durant l'hiver, quand le terre est gelée, il faut bien qu'il restent dessous : il ne peuvent pas sortir. Mais à présent que le soleil l'a bien chauffée et ramollie, il leur est facile de s'ouvrir un passage et de monter à la surface, où ils fouillent partout pour voler. Et quand ils ont mis la main sur quelque chose et l'emporte dans leur monde souterrain, cela ne revoit pas souvent ni aisément la lumière du jour !

Quatre se sentit tout triste de cet adieu. Dès qu'il lu eu ouvert, l'ours se hâta de sortir, mais comme la porte n'était pas grande ouverte, il se prit la fourrure dans le loquet et s'écorcha un peu en passant ; alors il sembla à Quatre que quelque chose comme de l'or avait brillé dans l'écorchure, mais c'était juste une impression, il n'était pas sûr.

L'ours s'éloigna précipitamment et bientôt, il eut disparu sous les arbres de la forêt.

A quelque temps de là, la mère envoya ses fils dans la forêt ramasser du bois mort. Ils y trouvèrent un gros arbre abattu, avec quelque chose qui bougeait et s'agitait dans l'herbe, près du tronc, sans qu'ils pussent en distinguer ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Approchant, ils virent que c'était un nain, vieux de figure et tout ridé, avec une longue, longue barbe blanche dont la pointe restait prise dans une fente du tronc.

Tirant dessus, sautant et se débattant de droite à gauche, le petit homme avait l'air d'un jeune chien au bout de sa corde, mais il n'arrivait pas à se tirer de là. Tournant ses yeux rouges et enflammés vers les garçonnets, il glapit :

Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez à rester plantés là ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir me donner un coup de main ?

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive donc, petit homme ? questionna Duo.

Stupide petit dindonneau, ne vois-tu pas que je voulais fendre cet arbre pour m'en faire du petit bois pour la cuisine ? Les grosses bûches, cela ne va pas chez nous : c'est tout juste bon pour calciner les petits plats que nous préparons ! Parce que nous, nous ne mangeons des quantités aussi gigantesques que vous, goinfres et grossiers personnages ! J'avais déjà bien engagé mon coin dans le bois et tout serait allé pour le mieux, si ce maudit bois n'avait pas été aussi lisse : il a glissé dehors tout soudain et le tronc s'est resserré si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dégager ma belle barbe blanche ; et maintenant elle est si fort coincée que je n'arrive pas à la retirer. Ah ! il faut être bête comme des oies que vous êtes pour trouver cela drôle et en rire, avec vos faces plates, blêmes et niaises ! Pouah ! Quelle laideur !

Les fils se donnèrent toute les peines du monde, mais ne parvinrent pas à retirer la barbe, tellement elle était fermement prise.

Attend, proposa Duo, je vais courir chercher de l'aide.

Oh ! Les idiots, glapit le nain. Aller encore chercher du monde, c'est tout ce que vous trouver ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez et plus qu'assez de vous deux ici !

Ne t'impatiente donc pas, répondit Quatre, je sais ce que nous allons faire.

Il tira les petits ciseaux qu'il avait dans la poche et coupa la pointe de la barbe. Sitôt libre, la nain attrapa son sac qui était resté entre les racines et qui était plein d'or, se le mit sur l'épaule et partit en grommelant :

Quelle race de brute ! Me couper le bout de ma barbe ! Ma fierté ! Quel le Diable vous emporte !

Et il était déjà loin, sans avoir même accordé un regard aux garçonnets.

Quatre et Duo, quelques jours plus tard, partirent pêcher une friture. Mais quand ils arrivèrent près de l'eau, il y avait là comme une grosse sauterelle qui sautait sur le bord et voulait plonger, eut-on dit.

Ils y coururent et que virent-ils ? C'est encore le nain, qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là, lui demande Duo. Tu ne veux tout de même pas te jeter à l'eau ?

Je ne suis pas complètement fou ! s'exclama le nain. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est ce gros poisson qui me tire dedans ?

Le petit homme s'était installé là pour pêcher, mais le vent avait malencontreusement mêlé sa barbe avec sa ligne, que lorsqu'un poisson avait mordu et tiré sur le fils, il l'emporta avec plus de force que ne pouvait lui en opposer la nain, qui s'accroché désespérément aux touffes d'herbes et aux joncs de la rive sans parvenir à s'y tenir.

Il allait perdre la partie quand les garçons arrivèrent à son secours et le retinrent sur le bord, s'efforçant ensuite de démêler les ils de sa barbe et sa barbe du fils.

Mais à quoi bon ? Le fils et la barbe étaient noués ensemble, si étroitement et inextricablement, que leurs efforts restèrent vains. Une fois de plus, il ne leur resta plus qu'à sortir les petits ciseaux et à couper un petit peu de la barbe du nain, qui s'e indigna avec véhémence :

Est-ce des façons, horribles grenouilles, de massacrer ainsi le visage des gens ? Non contents de m'avoir défiguré en me coupant la pointe de ma barbe l'autre jour, voilà que maintenant vous taillez en plein dedans ! Comment oserais-je à présent me montrer devant mes frères ? Je voudrai que vous soyez obligés de courir et de courir et de courir jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de semelles à vos chaussures !

Il se retourna alors, empoigna un sac de perles qu'il avait laissé dans les roseaux, et s'en fut sans ajouter un mot, disparaissent bientôt derrière une grosse pierre.

A quelques temps de là, ayant besoin de fil et d'aiguilles, de lacets et de rubans, la mère envoya ses fils à la ville voisine. Le chemin, pour s'y rendre, traversait une lande parsemée, ici et là, de grosses roches, et comme ils y avançaient, Quatre et Duo observèrent la vol d'un aigle qui planait lentement dans le ciel et qui, finalement, fondit soudain et disparut derrière un rocher tout proche d'eux.

Au même instant, ils entendirent un hurlement partir de là, et des gémissements pitoyables. Ils y coururent et virent, non sans effroi, que l'aigle s'était précipité sur leur vielle connaissance, le nain, qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever.

N'écoutant que leur bon cœur, les garçons s'accrochèrent au petit homme et le retinrent de toutes leurs forces, avec une telle obstination que l'aigle, à la fin, lâcha sa proie et repartit vers les hauteurs.

Au même instant, et à peine revenu de sa première épouvante, le nain se mit à glapir :

Alors quoi ? Vous en pouviez pas, non, vous conduire un peu plus proprement avec moi ? En tirant comme des fous sur mon petit habit, vous me l'avait troué et déchiré de partout ! Des lourdauds et des maladroits, voilà ce que vous êtes !

Et, reprenant son sac plein de pierres précieuses, il disparut sous un rocher et regagna son antre souterraine.

Habitués à son ingratitude, les fils continuèrent leur chemin et s'en allèrent en ville faire leurs achats. Au retour, quand ils passèrent de nouveau par la lande, ils tombèrent avec surprise sur le nain, qui avait étalé devant lui, sur une petite plate-forme bien nette, les pierres précieuses de son sac, car il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pt encore passer par là à une heure aussi tardive. Dans la lumière du couchant, les gemmes étincelaient et brillaient de milles feux, rayonnant avec un éclat si magnifique , que les garçonnet restèrent cloués sur place par admiration.

Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, baillant aux corneilles ? glapit le nain si furieusement que son visage, d'ordinaire grise de cendre, en était vermillon ; sa bouche se tordait déjà pour cracher de nouvelles injures quand soudain, avec un grognement puissant, un ours noir sortit de la forêt et arriva sur eux d'un troc rapide.

Ce fut si vite fait que le nain, qui avait déjà bondi dans sa frayeur et qui voulait s'enfuir, n'eut pas le temps de regagner son trou : l'ours était déjà là, devant lui, et lui coupait la retraite.

Affolé de terreur, le cœur glacé par le désespoir, le nain supplia :

Seigneur ours, mon cher seigneur ! Epargnez moi ! Je vous donnerai mes trésors. Voyez comme elles sont belles, les pierres que j'ai ! Laissez moi seulement la vie. Un pauvre petit être comme moi, si minuscule, qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Entre vos dents, vous ne me sentiriez même pas ! …Prenez-vous en plutôt à ces deux maudits gamins que voilà : c'est un morceau de roi pour vous ! Gras et dodus comme des cailles ! Au nom du Ciel, faites en votre repas !

L'ours ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ces paroles et écrasa le mauvais petit être d'un seul coup de patte, le laissant raide mort. Les fils avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, mais l'ours les appela : « Quatre ! Duo ! N'ayez pas peur ! Attendez moi ! Je viens vers vous ! ». Reconnaissant sa voix, ils arrêtèrent leur fuite et l'ours arriva. Mais dès qu'il les eut rejoints, il perdit d'un coup sa peau d'ours et ils eurent devant eux un beau jeune homme tout d'or vêtu, dont le seul œil visible était d'un vert si profond, qu'on eut dit une émeraude.

Mon nom et Trowa, je suis le fils d'un roi, leur expliqua-t-il. Mais j'avais était changé en ours par ce nain maudit qui avait volé mon trésor. Et j'étais obligé de courir ce bois à sa recherche, sous les traits d'un ours, tant que je n'aurais pas était délivré par sa mort. Maintenant, enfin, il a était puni comme il convenait !

Quatre devint son époux et Duo celui de son frère, Heero. Quant aux trésors immenses que le nain avait accumulé dans son antre, ils se les partagèrent. Et la vieille maman vécu encore longues et heureuses années de paix avec ses deux fils qu'elle était venu rejoindre, amis non sans emporter avec elle les deux rosiers de sa chaumière, qui fleurirent désormais devant leurs fenêtres, épanouissant chaque année leur belles roses blanches et leurs belles roses rouges.

Reviews ?


	2. Shinigami et le paysan

Je remercie Marnie02, Carina D, Iroko, May et Noan pour leurs encouragements. En espérant que ce conte vous plaira, bonne lecture.

La véritable histoire, je crois, est le diable et le paysan. Cependant, au vu du fait que ce fabliau est issu des tréfonds de ma mémoire, je ne suis pas sûre du titre.

Shinigami et le paysan.

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un agriculteur a qui il arriva quelques ennuies, avec Shinigami.

Celui-ci, alors que nous sommes assis autour d'un feu de cheminée, nous raconte son aventure.

« C'était il y a…Bah, au moins quarante ans ! J'étais jeune et fringant à cette époque. J'm'en souvins ben, j'étôt en train d'eud fair min champs quand el Shinigami, eul p'tio… »

Pour des soucis de compréhension, je vais expliquer la suite, l'ayant entendu mainte et mainte fois.

C'était au temps des labours. Heero, notre conteur, était en train de préparer son champs pour les semailles de printemps lorsqu'il voit apparaître devant lui, un apollon tout de noir vêtu, avec des yeux améthystes et envoûtant, une natte indécente lui battant les reins.

Je me nomme Shinigami, paysan, et j'aimerai conclure un marché avec toi.

Même si l'envie n'y était pas, Heero ne pouvait se détachait du regard du Shinigami, et voulu le garder près de lui à jamais. Un marché ? Pourquoi pas ? Il en avait dupé plus d'un, et duper ce Eros ambulant ne lui fera pas de mal.

J'accepte ce marché. A une condition. Si tu le perds, ta liberté sera mienne.

Oserais-tu croire que tu as des chances de gagner ?

En effet.

Jeune présomptueux. Soit, notre combat durera 3 ans. Celui qui écoule le plus de marchandises ayant poussées dans ton champ aura gagné. Pour cette année, je récolterai tout ce qu'il y aura au dessus de la terre.

Puis, Shinigami disparu. Heero ne le vît plus durant toute la saison. Mais il rêva de lui durant tout ce laps de temps.

Lorsqu'il alla au marché, il eu la surprise de voir que son voisin n'était autre que Shinigami, essayant tant bien que mal de vendre…Ses quelques feuilles bon pour le fourrage des bêtes.

Lorsque le marché fut fini, Heero avait épuisé son stock de pommes de terres, tandis que Shinigami écumait de rage, d'autant plus que son ennemi lui racheta le reste de sa 'production' pour ses propres bêtes.

Très bien, monsieur est un farceur. Alors, l'année prochaine, je prendrai tout ce qui est sous terre !

Et un an passa de nouveau, avant que la scène du marché ne revît le jour. La maïs d'Heero se venda bien, tandis que les racines de Shinigami ne s'épuisèrent pas. Juste une sorcière qui passait dans le coin accepta de lui en acheter une botte.

A la fin du marché, Heero rejoignit Shinigami pour savoir enfin quelle serait sa dernière tâche. Croyant de plus en plus en sa victoire, il voulu dérober un baiser à Shinigami, et se retrouva quelques mètres plus lui, avec une belle trace rouge sur la joue.

Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs, misérable humain. Sache qu'il te reste un an pour trouver une parade à cette condition.

Avant tout, donne moi ton nom somma Heero.

Pauvre idiot, crois-tu réellement que je te donnerais mon nom avant d'avoir perdu se pari ? L'année prochaine, je récolterai tout ce qu'il y a dessus et dessous la terre.

Et il disparu. La raison pour laquelle Shinigami n'avait pas voulu donner son nom à notre conteur est simple. Quiconque connaissait son nom s'approprié sa personne. Maintenant, les prénoms n'ont plus la même importance…Mais revenons à notre histoire.

Notre cultivateur était bien embêté, car il ne semblait pas connaître le moyen de battre Shinigami. Cependant, alors qu'il labourait ses terres, une idée lui vînt. Et c'est avec les honneurs qu'il retrouva Shinigami au marché suivant.

Sa rhubarbe connu un succès fort imminent, qui lui permit de laisser beaucoup d'argent de côté, pour assurer leur existence assez confortablement. En effet, après la vente de tout son stock, le conteur alla chercher sa récompense auprès du Shinigami.

Celui-ci, la Mort dans l'âme, du tenir sa promesse, bien qu'il ne voulut pas perdre sa liberté pour un jeu aussi stupide.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Heero lui dit des mots qui lui enlevèrent tous doutes :

« Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre ; mais lorsque tu es apparu aux bords de mon champs, j'ai su que tu serais la personnes qui ferai mon bonheur. Tu as le droit de garder le silence à propos de ton prénom, car je ne t'obligerai pas à me le révéler. En récompense, accepte ma présence à tes côtés, et apprend qui je suis. Je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que tu m'acceptes en tant que compagnon. C'est seulement lorsque tu seras en complète harmonie avec moi que tu me le donnera. »

Ce n'est que des années plus tard que je lui ai révéler mon nom : Duo Maxwell. Il était d'une telle gentillesse, prévenant et beau, que je ne pus résister à son Amour. J'ai même réussi à convaincre ma mère, la Mort, de ne pas le prendre qu'on puisse rester ensemble l'éternité.

Désormais, il raconte des histoires aux enfants, lors de veillée comme celle-ci. Son histoire préférée reste la nôtre…

Qu'est qu'te faisôt d'ein l'noir ?

Heero, s'il te plaît, arrête avec cet accent de campagnard.

Je pensais que tu l'appréciais...

C'est toi que j'apprécie…


	3. Quatre et Trowa

Merci à Delphlys, Marnie02, Carina D, Iroko et yaone-kami pour leurs encouragements. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, après une longue absence que je déplore grandement.

Titre original : _MARTIN et MARTINE_

**Quatre et Trowa**

Cette histoire ce déroule dans les temps houleux du moyen âge.

A cette époque, le petit peuple était opprimé et exsangue par les taxes et impôts que les suzerains prélevaient.

Nuls ne devaient désobéir, sous peine d'être tué, ou pire, torturé.

80 de la population croulait sous le poids du travail, tandis que les nobles, le clergé vivait de ce sang coulant sous les peines.

Je vais vous conter le sort cruel qui prit lieu dans la bourgade de Calais. Le seigneur de la région se nommait Zechs Merquise. Cruel, il régnait pourtant d'une façon juste, mais se vengeait sur ses domestiques, ou ses esclaves.

En cette époque, la vie n'était pas le bien le plus précieux d'un Homme, mais l'Amour qu'il portait à sa famille.

Mais pour les esclaves, se luxe n'existait même pas. Ils n'étaient qu'une chose, dont leur maître pouvait faire se qu'il veut. Rien n'aurait bravé le regard du seigneur pour cette sorte de marchandise.

Le seigneur Merquise avait des appétits plus ou moins en accord avec son rang. Mais tous se taisaient quand un jeune homme disparaissait. Rein n'est plus aveugle qu'une personne qui ne veut pas voir. C'était cette règle qui était la maîtresse des Hommes.

Quatre était un esclave que tous apprécier au château. Gentils, charmant doux et attentionné, tous le caché aux yeux du souverain des lieux, qui l'aurait trouvé à son goût. Et tus connaissait l'idylle qui unissait Quatre au jeune aide palefrenier, Trowa. Mais ils étaient si mignons que cet Amour contre nature ne déplaisait à personne.

C'est alors que survînt l'accident : aidant une nouvelle servante, non au fait des choses, Quatre servit le seigneur lors d'un banquet. Déjà à moitié ivre, celui-ci voulu goûter aux lèvres du jeune homme. Il refusa et devant l'assemblé, gifla le maître des lieux en criant :

Je suis à Trowa.

Le silence accompagnant son geste rendit mesure à l'acte commis. Et il se retrouva bien vite aux cachots, en compagnie des rats.

Apprenant ce fait d'une amie sûre, Trowa réussi a pénétrer dans l'antre et a retrouver Quatre. Ils y dormir, réunit, jusqu'à l'entrée du seigneur qui, comprenant la situation d'un regard, eut un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon à nos deux tourtereaux.

Enfermant Trowa dans la même cellule que son âme sœur, Zechs déclama :

Profitait bien de votre dernière nuit, les amoureux. Demain, vous serez brisé.

Le lendemain arriva malheureusement bien vite mais, à la grande surprise général, le seigneur Merquise ne les tua pas.

Accompagné de quelques gardes, il les conduisit en haut du beffroi où, sur ordre, les gardes les enchaînèrent à deux planches suspendues au dessus du vide et accroché à l'horloge.

Une lourde chaîne en fer, maintenue au poignet par un 'bracelet' avait à son bout un marteau. Une cloche complétait le tableau.

Je vous offre la place de l'homme qui devait indiquer les heures à la ville, grâce à son marteau, et qui vient de mourir. Vous le remplacerez. Chaque heure, vous devrez faire sonner la cloche, avec le nombre exacte de coup. Quelque soit le temps quelques soit l'heure. Vous serez condamnez à jamais à vous regarder, sans jamais plus vous toucher, car les chaînes sont trop courte pour que vous puissiez vous rejoindre, et la distance, telle que vous vous en apercevez avec votre tentative futile, ne vous permet pas de vous toucher les doigts.

Et ces ainsi que se termine cette histoire. Triste et douloureuse, Quatre et Trowa vécurent de nombreuses années et sonnèrent eux-mêmes leur dernière heure…Désormais, se sont des automates à leurs effigies qui ont pris leur place, sonnant, comme toujours, l'heure aux habitants de Calais…

Véridique : Les automates de Martin et Martine ornent toujours le beffroi de Calais.


	4. Le petit chaperon noir

Je remercie Delphlys (il n'y a pas de problème, je te borde ce soir ma chérie), Carina D (désolé, les longs chapitres ne sont pas ma particularité) et marnie02 (Excuse-moi de l'erreur !) pour leur encouragements ! Ca fait plaisir !!!

Titre original : le petit chaperon rouge.

**Le petit chaperon noir.**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une mère poule au masculin qui vivait avec son fils, Duo.

Quatre et Duo étaient inséparables. Le premier était blond, les yeux bleus avec des reflets turquoises et semblait être la gentillesse incarnée. Calme et charmant, on aurait dit l'exact opposé de son fils, Duo. Celui-ci avait de long cheveux châtain, qu'ils tenaient toujours en une tresse lui battant le creux des reins, les yeux améthystes. Espiègle et curieux, il s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec son père.

Ils étaient tous aimés du village et habités en lisière de la forêt.

Son père, aussi prévenant que possible, avait créer une cape munie d'une capuche afin d'éviter à son fils les rhumes, du en partie par le prolongement de l'humidité dans ses cheveux. Les villageois, à partir de cet instant, le surnommèrent « le petit chaperon noir », car tous ses habits étaient de cette couleur.

Notre histoire commence au point du jour. Quatre, levé depuis peu, essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller son démon de fils qui lui, n'était ABSOLUMENT pas du matin. Pourtant, il devait effectuer un mission de la plus haute importance : aller chez son grand-père, Wufeï, qui vivait de l'autre côté de la forêt et qui était souffrant.

Lui ayant concocté une galette et acheté un petit pot de beurre, Quatre se disait qu'avec cette attention, il ne pourrait que se porter mieux.

Râlant, pestant, geignant et grognant, ce fut vers dix heures que Duo se mit en route, sous les conseils de son père, prévenant comme toujours :

- Duo, surtout, ne t'arrête pas en chemin car un loup sévit en ce lieu.

- Oui, et il ne faut pas que je me fasse croquer tout cru. C'est bon papa, je suis au courant !

-Reviens vite mon fils, tu me manques déjà !

-A tout à l'heure ! finit duo, prenant le chemin menant vers son grand-père.

Tout au long de la route, Duo s'amusa avec les oiseaux qui lui racontaient des contes, appris au court de nombreux périples à travers le monde. Le petit démon était toujours en train de rêvasser, de ramasser des fleurs afin d'égayer la maison de Wufeï quand soudain, apparut devant lui le loup.

Il était appuyé négligemment sur un tronc d'arbre et cela faisait un long moment qu'il regardait, ou plutôt contemplait sa future victime.

Duo, lui, n'avait pas peur. Détaillant son « adversaire », il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir glisser une main le long de ces pectoraux bien dessinés, d'embrasser ces lèvres pulpeuses et surtout, de dompter ce regard cobalt qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

- Bonjour messire, commença Duo. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Celui de l'amour. Et de la convoitise. Quel est ton nom ?

- Il me semble que pour commencer une discutions, la moindre des politesses est de se présenter avant de demander le nom de son interlocuteur.

- Yuy Heero. Je suis le maître de cette forêt.

- Maxwell Duo. Enchanté.

Alors qu'ils avaient chacun prononcer leurs noms respectifs, un évènement étrange se produit. Un énorme éclair déchira le ciel et atterrit sur nos deux protagonistes. Un coup de foudre venait de se produire…

Le comprenant aisément et n'ayant pas besoin de mots, Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent donc naturellement à faire le chemin restant à deux. Arrivant à destination,ils se connaissaient parfaitement.

Duo toqua à la porte et une voix forte se fit entendre :

- Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra !

Faisant selon les indications, Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent le grand-père, allongé dans son lit. Alarmé par l'état de santé de Wufeï, Duo se précipita vers lui et le dévisageant, fit par de ces commentaires.

- Oh, Grand-père, que tu as de grands yeux !

- C'est dû aux gouttes que je suis obligé de prendre pour soigner ma cornée.

- Oh, grand-père, que tu as de long cheveux !

- Duo, ça fait maintenant deux mois que je dois aller chez le coiffeur. Je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment.

- Oh, grand-père, que tu as de grandes dents !

- Merde, ce putain de dentier est en train de se carapater !

L'incident clos, Duo prépara la table, rapportant les commérages du village, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wufeï. Mais celui-ci, apercevant enfin Heero, hurlant tellement que le cri parvint aux oreilles d'un bûcheron passant par là.

Trowa, car tel était son nom, avisant la maisonnée, s'approcha discrètement et surgit d'un coup, brandissant sa hache contre le loup. Celui-ci, parant l'attaque, réussi à sauver sa vie.

- Stop ! Arrêter je vous en prie ! s'exclama Duo.

Et comme par miracle, cinq minutes plus tard, tous étaient attablés, dégustant une part de galette allongée d'un petit pot de beurre.

Malheureusement, la nuit vint et Duo du rentré chez lui. Heero et Trowa l'accompagnant, ils arrivèrent au environ de vingt heure à la demeure de Quatre. Celui-ci, rongé d'angoisse car son fils avait deux minutes de retard, attendait sur le perron. Les voyant enfin, il se précipita dans les bras de son fils, l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Constatant qu'il n'était pas blessé, il s'intéressa aux compagnons de Duo.

Constatant que le loup était là, c'est à grand renfort de cris que Duo parvint à le convaincre qu'Heero n'était pas méchant, et qu'ils allaient se marier. Calmé, Quatre se tourna vers le bûcheron, et avant qu'un seul mot de franchit la bouche d'un des protagoniste, la foudre tomba et tous comprit la signification de ce fait.

Trowa, Quatre, Duo et Heero vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent une ribambelle d'enfants. Wufeï devint un gran-père gâteau et régla enfin sont problème de dentier.

FIN

Reviews ?


	5. Le beau au bois dormant

Réponse aux reviews :

Lil kumo : heureuse de voir que tu sais ENFIN te servir de !

Marnie02 : désolé, je ne connais pas la maman de duo…je n'y ais pas songée non plus…

Carina D : Contente de savoir que je te fais rire !

maNatsu : je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, quoique je fasse, il y en a toujours qui m'échappe !

Voici donc un nouveau conte modifié par mes soins. En espérant que vous retomberez en enfance…

Titre original : La belle au bois dormant.

Le beau au bois dormant.

Il y avait dans tes temps reculées, le roi Trowa et son compagnon, le roi Quatre qui se répétaient chaque jour :

« Ah ! Si seulement nous avions un enfant ! ». Mais ils n'en avaient toujours pas. Un jour Quatre était au bain, il advint qu'une grenouille sauta dans l'eau pour s'avancer vers lui et lui parler :

Ton vœu sera exaucé, lui annonça-t-il ; avant un an, tu mettras un fils au monde.

Ce que la grenouille avait dit se produisit, et le second roi donna naissance à un fils, et l'enfant était tellement joli que le roi ne se tenait plus de joie et fit donner une grande fête. Il ne se contenta pas d'y inviter ses parents, amis et connaissances, mais il voulut aussi que les fées y eussent part afin qu'elles fussent favorables et bienveillantes à l'enfant. On en comptait treize dans le royaume, mais comme il n'y avait que douze assiettes d'or au palais, pour leur servir le festin, il fallut en laisser une chez elle.

La fête eut lieu et le festin se déroula au milieu des splendeurs, puis, quand tout finissait, les fées revêtirent l'enfant de leurs dons merveilleux : de l'une, la vertu, de l'autre, la beauté, de la troisième, la richesse, et ainsi de suite pour tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter et avoir au monde. La onzième venait juste de prononçait son incantation, quand brusquement entra la treizième : celle qui n'avait pas été invitée et qui voulait se venger. Sans un salut ni seulement un regard pour personne, elle lança à voix haute sur le berceau cette parole :

- Le prince, quand il aura quinze ans, se piquera le doigt avec un fuseau et tombera mort.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre. Dans l'effroi général, la douzième fée, qui avait encore à prononcer son vœu, s'avança vers le berceau ; elle ne pouvait pas annuler la malédiction, mais elle pouvait en atténuer les effets, aussi prononça-t-elle :

- Ce n'est pas dans la Mort que sera plongée le prince, mais dans un sommeil profond de cent années.

Trowa, qui aurait, qui aurait bien voulu préserver son enfant chéri du mauvais sort, fit ordonner que tout les fuseaux soient brûlés dans le royaume tout entier. Les dons des fées se réalisèrent pleinement chez le prince qui devint si beau, si vertueux, si gracieux et si intelligent que tous ceux qui seulement le voyaient se sentaient obligés de l'aimer. La renommée de ses yeux d'une étrange couleur améthyste était suivie de près par sa réputation d'espièglerie et de gentillesse.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, il se trouva que les deux époux royaux furent absents et que le jeune prince resta tout seul au château, où il se mit à errer çà et là, visitant les chambres et les galeries, les salons et les resserres selon sa fantaisie et son humeur.

Sa promenade le conduisit finalement dans un très vieux donjon, dont il gravit les marches de l'étroit escalier tournant pour arriver devant une petite porte, tout en haut. Il y avait une vieille clef rouillée dans la serrure, et quand il la fit tourner, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, lui découvrant une chambrette où se tenait une vielle femme assise, le fuseau à la main, occupé à filer son lin avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

- Bonjour petite grand-mère, lui dit la prince, que fais-tu là ?

- Je file, dit la vielle avec un mouvement de tête.

- Et cette chose là, qui danse qui joyeusement, qu'est ce que c'est ? dit la damoiseau en s'emparant du fuseau pour essayer de filer lui aussi.

Mais il l'avait à peine touchée que l'incantation prenait son plein effet et qu'il se piquait le doigt. Ce fut à peine si il sentit la piqûre, car déjà il tombait sur le lit, derrière lui, et s'y trouvait plongé dans le plus grand sommeil.

Ce sommeil profond se répandit sur tout le château, à commencer par le rois qui venaient de rentrer et se trouvaient encore dans la grand-salle, où ils se mirent à dormir, et avec eux toute la cour. Alors les chevaux s'endormirent dans les écuries, et les chiens dans la cour d'entrée, et le feu lui aussi, qui cessa de flamber dans la cheminée, et qui se fit silencieux et s'endormit ; le rôti sur la broche cessa de grilloter, et le cuisinier qui allait tirer l'oreille du marmiton pour quelques bêtises le laissa et s'endormit. Même le vent se coucha, et plus la moindre feuille ne bougea sur les arbres tout autours du château.

Mais dans toute domaine la broussaille épineuse se mit à croître et à grandir, et à s'épaissir et à monter d'année après année, si bien que le château en fut d'abord tout entouré, puis complètement recouvert ; c'était à tel point qu'on ne le voyait plus du tout, non, pas même la bannière sur la plus haute tour. Et peu à peu, dans le pays, circula la légende du beau Fleur-d'Epine endormi sous les ronces, car tel était le surnom qu'on avait donné au prince, et des princes y venaient de temps à autres, qui voulaient se forcer un passage à travers les buissons pour pénétrer dans le château. Mais c'était impossible parce que les buissons d'épines, comme des mains, se tenaient fermement ensemble et les jeunes gens y restaient accrochés ; ils ne pouvaient plus s'en défaire et finissaient par mourir là de la plus misérable des morts.

Après bien des années et encore des années, il arriva qu'un fils de roi passa dans le pays et entendit ce que racontait un vieillard sur ce massif d'épines, et comment il devait y avoir un château par-dessous, dans laquelle un prince d'une beauté fabuleuse, surnommé Fleur-d'Epine, dormait depuis cent ans déjà et avec lui, dormait aussi les rois et la cour toute entière. Ce prince avait également entendu parler par son grand-père que de nombreux fils de roi étaient déjà venus et avaient essayé de passer à travers la broussaille, mais qu'ils en étaient tous restés prisonniers, mourrant là d'une affreuse mort.

Le jeune prince n'en déclara pas moins :

- Je n'ai pas peur : je veux y aller et vois le beau Fleur-d'Epine !

Le bon vieillard put bien lui déconseiller tant qu'il voulut, il n'écouta rien ni n'entendit de ce qu'on lui disait. Il est vrai que nul ne pouvait s'opposer à la détermination et au courage se lisant dans les yeux cobalts de ce jeune homme.

Mais en vérité, les cents années étaient révolue et était venues le jour du réveil du prince.

L'intriguant, guidé par les indications du vieillard, parvint à trouver l'amas de ronces qui bloquait l'accès du château. Se tenant en garde voyant les squelettes de ces prédécesseurs, il franchit les quelques pas le séparant des broussailles, préparant son épée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, les épines se desserrèrent d'elles-mêmes et lui ouvrirent un chemin le menant dans la cour de sa destination finale.

Il arriva là où le silence régnait en maître depuis de trop nombreuses décennies ; parcourant les couloirs obscurs, ses pas assourdis par la poussières qui s'était accumulé au fil du temps. Mû par un sentiment inconnu, il gravit l'étroit escalier menant à un ancien donjon.

Poussant la porte de ce qui s'avérait être une chambre, il tomba sur le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'est jamais. Couché là depuis un siècle, la plus belle des merveilles du monde attendait son réveil. Parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparait du lit, Heero se permit d'abaisser ses yeux vers la créature qui lui avait ravit son cœur au premier regard.

Effleurant à peine les paupières de son bel endormi, le prince démit le sortilège qui s'était abattue sur la cours.

Tandis que Duo retrouvait ses esprits, les rois et la cours reprit ses anciennes activités. Le feu recommença à crépiter dans la cheminé, le rôti continua sa cuisson, le marmiton reçu sa punition…

Dans le donjon, un couple fit connaissance de la plus belle des manières car désormais, Duo avait trouvait son propre prince charmant, répondant au doux nom d'Heero.

Reviews ?


End file.
